1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot controller and a robot system.
2. Related Art
As industrial robots, robots having arms and hands are widely used. The industrial robots can grasp work using the arms and the hands and perform processing on the work.
In order to allow the industrial robot to perform an operation as intended by a user, it is necessary to teach jobs to be executed to the robot. In Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2009-214212), a method of presenting a grasp technique that can be applied to work as an object to the user and urging the user to select an appropriate grasp technique has been proposed. In the method of Patent Document 1, plural grasp techniques are presented in consideration of obstacles around or the like. Specifically, a hand-grasp model image is displayed in superimposition on a taken image of the work, and thereby, applicable grasp techniques are presented in a visually recognizable form.
Further, in Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2004-268161), a method of determining a grasp location without the need to re-grasp an object when moving the object within a living space has been proposed. Specifically, when work is handed over from the robot to a user, the robot does not grasp the part to be grasped by the user so that the user may easily grasp the work.
In the method of Patent Document 1, though the grasp techniques applicable to the work are presented, the final choice is up to the user. Further, in the method of Patent Document 2, the method is limited to the method for avoiding re-grasping when the work is handed over, and no efficient grasp techniques in other situations are proposed.